


Maybe I Want You to Pull Rank

by JanewaysEngineer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Late night in Engineering, Prototype S2:Episode13, Season 2 Star Trek Voyager, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, prototype - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewaysEngineer/pseuds/JanewaysEngineer
Summary: During the Prototype episode when Harry and B’Elanna are working in Engineering late. Things end a little different.
Relationships: Harry Kim/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Maybe I Want You to Pull Rank

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Garrett for this… listening to the Delta Flyers, he talks about how B’Elanna and Harry would have been good together. I love their friendship but yeah... I don’t know where this came from tbh. I read another fic about Harry being a bit more wild side so please enjoy.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

“You may think you’re tougher than everybody else, B’Elanna Torres, but I can go without sleep just as long as you can,” Ensign Harry Kim said, staring at Voyager’s illustrious Chief Engineer.

B’Elanna lifted her head from the bionic man that lay on a table in the middle of Engineering. She rolled her eyes, “Don’t make me laugh, Starfleet.” She mumbled. “And, don’t make me pull rank on you, either.”

The engine room was empty for the most part. There was a ensign on the other side of the room, working at one of the workstations, another crewman working on the upper level on some, but for the most part, they were alone.

Harry didn’t know what possessed him to utter his next few words. He knew it would cross a line between them, but he secretly pined after the beautiful half-Klingon. “Maybe I want you to pull rank, Lieutenant,” he said, staring at her. If anything was going on between Tom and B’Elanna, he paid no thought to it. He was making his move.

B’Elanna’s eyes averted up from the bionic man to Harry, trying to gauge what was happening, “Harry…” she warned, cursing her libido for reacting to his words. “You don’t know what you’re saying. It’s late and you’re tired.”

Harry stepped in closer to the engineer, “B’Elanna, I know exactly what I am saying,” he said, reaching up to run his hand up her throat, the tips of his fingers grazing her jaw. His dark eyes watched B’Elanna’s eyes widen and dilate. He could feel her swallow underneath his hand.

A low growl vibrated low in B’Elanna’s chest. She cleared her throat and stepped out of his reach, going over to let the working ensign know she would be back in the morning. She walked over to Harry and leaned in close to his ear, “Lead the way, Ensign.”

B’Elanna let Harry take her hand and followed him out of Engineering. Their steps were quick to the turbolift. Once the doors closed and he called for the deck, Harry reached out to wrap his hand around B’Elanna’s neck, pulling her in for a rough kiss. B’Elanna found herself pleasantly surprised by the eagerness and dominance Harry displayed.

They jumped apart when the doors opened, Harry leading B’Elanna to his quarters. The moment they were inside, it became a frenzy to get out of their Starfleet uniforms, boots were kicked off as hands began to undo jackets and slacks.

B’Elanna growled as she pulled Harry into a kiss, ripping his jacket open, clawing at the gray Starfleet-issue shirt. She felt his hands on her hips before her pelvis was pulled to his. She could feel his erection pressing against her and groaned.

“Fuck...” she hissed, pressing her hips against his erect member. “Hurry up, Ensign.”

“Yes, Lieutenant,” he grunted as he pushed his pants down before helping her out of hers. At this point, he wasn’t concerned about getting completely undressed. He pressed her against the nearest wall and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He reached between them to let his fingers move through her labia, finding her sex wet and ready for him.

B’Elanna shuddered at the touch, “Harryyy…” she whimpered as his finger moved over her throbbing clitoris.

Harry grinned at her reaction, bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste her. The taste of her spurred his next movement, lining his member up with her entrance only to thrust into her, bringing the engineer down and close to meet the penetration.

B’Elanna cried out at the intrusion, her hips pressing down, moaning at the sensation of him filling her. She growled ripping his shirt from his upper body, leaning in to kiss his neck and shoulder. B’Elanna sank her teeth into his shoulder just as Harry’s nails scratched up thighs before he was gripping her back side. She felt her Klingon urges respond to his aggression and dominance.

Their orgasms exploded within seconds of each other, sweaty bodies trembling as they rode out the waves, hips still rolling against one another. Panting, B’Elanna pulled Harry’s face to hers, kissing him with a moan. Keeping a tight hold on the engineer, Harry maneuvered them over to the bed, he deposited her on the bed and lay against her. They didn’t talk much but simply continued to work each other into fits of ecstasy until they fell asleep.

=/\=

A few hours later, B’Elanna groaned as she untangled herself from Harry’s limbs. She looked at the sleeping ensign, finding herself surprised by what had happened. She would never have guessed that the sweet ensign could be so forceful. She crawled out of bed and staggered into the bathroom to get a shower. When she emerged, he was sitting up, looking at her, “Good morning,” she said. “Mind if I use your replicator?” She asked.

“Help yourself,” Harry grunted, pushing the sheet off before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to set his feet on the floor, watching B’Elanna, feeling himself grow hard at the sight of her wrapped in his towel. “You’re beautiful, B’Elanna…”

B’Elanna shifted from foot-to-foot at his words, “Should we talk about this?” She asked, turning to look at him after she picked up a new uniform from the replicator pad.

“We could… or you could come over here and let me make love to you...” he said.

B’Elanna looked at him and set the uniform down at the words. She dropped her towel as she walked over to climb on top of him, tilting his head back only to kiss him as she eased herself onto the erection, moving with him. As she came, B’Elanna stared at the ceiling, realizing there was nothing to talk about.

-Done

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice, Comments are amazing.  
> I usually only write f/f couples and JanewayTorres and this is my first non-J/T fanfic so I welcome feedback.


End file.
